The objectives of this project are to develop, adapt, expand, and evaluate methodological procedures useful in epidemiologic studies of cancer. Research on methods of design, estimation, and inference in case-control and cohort studies continued; a conference and accompanying proceedings on biostatistics in the study of human cancer was coordinated by the Branch; reviews of the conduct of follow-up studies were made; and a text on the use of programmable calculators along with a roster of computer programs for epidemiologic research was developed.